1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a stereoscopic image displaying apparatus and a method of driving the stereoscopic image displaying apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image displaying apparatuses may be classified into stereoscopic technique-based apparatuses and autostereoscopic technique-based apparatuses.
The stereoscopic technique-based apparatus use binocular disparity between the left and right eyes and have a large three-dimensional effect. The stereoscopic technique-based apparatus include glasses type and non-glasses type, both of which are currently commercially available. In a glasses type device, left and right images having different polarization directions are displayed on a direct view type displaying panel or projector, or left and right images are displayed on the direct view type displaying panel or projector in a time-split manner. The left and right images can be seen by use of polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. In a non-glasses type device, an optical plate, such as parallax barrier, is generally provided at the front or rear side of a displaying panel to separate the optical axes of left and right images.
The glasses type device includes a polarization control panel, such as a retarder, between a displaying panel and polarization glasses to change polarization characteristics of light. The glasses type device alternately displays a left eye image and a right eye image on the displaying panel, and changes polarization characteristics of light incident on the polarization glasses through the polarization control panel. Accordingly, since the glasses type device can display the left eye image and the right eye image in a time-split manner, a stereoscopic image may be implemented without a lowering in resolution.
In the related art glasses type stereoscopic image displaying apparatus, image frame data are supplied to the displaying panel through one gate line, and this increases a coupling region between the displaying panel and the polarization control panel. Accordingly, a difference in transmissivity occurs between the left eye image and the right eye image. Further, crosstalk occurs at at least one of the left eye image and the right eye image due to increase in an intersecting section between the displaying panel and the polarization control panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stereoscopic image displaying apparatus that may prevent crosstalk from occurring between the left eye image and the right eye image to provide a stressed stereoscopic feeling.